Jonas Brothers: la primera vez de Nick
by Lovecelebfakes
Summary: Nick Jonas descubre a sus hermanos durmiendo en ropa interior, y al final acabará envuelto en un trío con ellos, en su primera vez.


Nick Jonas bajó lentamente las escaleras, sin hacer ruido, hasta el salón. Allí, tumbados en el sofá, sus hermanos mayores, Joe y Kevin, estaban durmiendo la siesta. Hacía calor, y sólo llevaban puesto unos boxers muy apretados. Nick se acercó sigilosamente, y se quedó mirando fijamente a los bultos que se marcaban bajo la ropa interior de sus hermanos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca lo había querido admitir, pero sus hermanos le excitaban mucho. Soñaba con lamer cada centímetro de sus hermosos cuerpos, y un montón de veces se había masturbado pensando en ellos. Cada vez que entraba al baño y veía a alguno de sus hermanos desnudo, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a sus miembros, deseando sentirlos dentro de todos los agujeros de su cuerpo. El miembro de Nick comenzaba a hincharse bajo su ropa, de tan solo imaginar lo que se ocultaba bajo la tela que cubría el tesoro de sus dos amores. Se acercó a Joe para observarlo más de cerca, y éste se movió de repente, sobresaltando a su hermano pequeño. Tras comprobar que seguía profundamente dormido, Nick alargó una mano lentamente, con miedo, y finalmente la puso sobre los marcados abdominales de Joe. Entonces los empezó a acariciar suavemente, bajando cada vez más, a la vez que empezaba a jugar con el pelo rizado de Kevin. Estaba comenzando a excitarse de verdad, y poco a poco, acabó por bajar sus manos por completo, hasta dejarlas sobre los bultos de los dos chicos que dormían a su lado. Se quedó quieto un momento, y cuando escuchó a sus dos hermanos soltar unos leves ronquidos, metió lentamente su mano bajo el boxer de Joe, y agarró su miembro. Ahora nada le importaba, sólo sentía el enorme trozo de carne que apretaba fuertemente con su mano, y sin saber como, empezó a subir y bajar su mano, masajeando la gran polla que sujetaba, y se inclinó hasta besar los labios de Kevin, que desde pequeño dormía con la boca entreabierta. Nick sentía que su pantalón iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Entonces, oyó una voz que lo dejó paralizado:

-¿Te ayudamos?- preguntó Joe.

Nick miró a su hermano, petrificado y sin poder reaccionar, y sin soltar siquiera su polla dijo:

-Yo… yo…

-Ssshhhh- le interrumpió Joe, y se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado en el sofá. Entonces, la entrepierna de Nick quedó a la altura de sus ojos, y vio el enorme bulto de su hermano.

-Vaya Nick… parece que te hemos puesto alegre ¿eh?

Nick estaba totalmente petrificado de la vergüenza, sin poder reaccionar. Entonces Joe se puso en pie, acercó su cara a la del menor, y besó sus labios. Al principio fue un beso soso, con Nick aún de piedra, pero poco a poco, éste comenzó a reaccionar, y fue dejando que la lengua de su hermano entrase en su boca, hasta que finalmente la suya empezó a moverse con pasión. Ambos hermanos pusieron sus manos en el culo del otro, apretando con fuerza sus nalgas mientras continuaban con el beso. Entonces Nick, absorto en la sabrosa lengua de su dios Joe y sin haberse dado cuenta de que alguien los observaba, sintió que alguien le abrazó por detrás, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta y estrujando sus pectorales, mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello. Se volvió un segundo, y vio a su hermano Kevin, recién despierto, mirándole con deseo. Entonces le sonrió con picardía y volvió a reencontrarse con la boca de Joe.

Kevin agarró la camiseta de Nick, que aún iba completamente vestido, y se la quitó, para acariciar completamente su torso desnudo y bajar una mano, hasta meterla por debajo de la cinta del pantalón, rozando levemente su miembro.

Los tres hermanos estaban ya ardiendo de excitación. Entonces, Joe paró de besar a Nick, y bajó lentamente hasta quedar ante su bulto, mientras Kevin ocupaba su lugar en la boca del más pequeño. Joe bajó el pantalón del joven Nicholas, y se lo quitó por debajo de los tobillos. Luego le agarró por las nalgas, y comenzó a lamer su miembro por encima de la tela del calzoncillo. Poco a poco la fue bajando, y la erección de su hermano saltó ante su cara. Era más pequeña de la suya, pero sin duda su hermano contaba con una gran herramienta. Más tarde se enteraría que en su grandeza llegaba a alcanzar los 19 centímetros. Y empezó a comérsela. Al principio lamiendo lentamente la punta, y luego engullendo todo el miembro, hasta sentir arcadas, y empezando de nuevo. A veces incluso lamía sus huevos depilados, e incluso se los metía en la boca. Mientras, Kevin seguía comiéndole la boca mientras acariciaba cada rincón de cu culito prieto, y Nick movía su mano sobre la erección de Kevin. No podía creer que su mayor fantasía se estuviera cumpliendo, y sabía que a partir de entonces iban a cambiar muchas cosas.

Tras cinco minutos, más o menos, los hermanos cambiaron de posición. Joe se sentó con las piernas abiertas en el respaldo del sofá, Nick se puso a cuatro patas sobre el sillón, ante la enorme polla del anterior, y Kevin detrás de él, comenzando lentamente a jugar con el culo virgen del más pequeño. Al principio solo acariciaba lentamente la entrada de su ano, y luego empezó a juguetear con su lengua. Nick se sentía como en una nube, y empezó a trabajar con el miembro que crecía ante su cara. Él era mucho más inexperto y patoso que Joe, pero en cuanto tuvo ese enorme aparato en su boca, comenzó a jugar con ella instintivamente. Primero le daba lametones por todo el tronco, para luego detenerse a jugar con su punta. Entonces, muy despacio, empezó a introducirse el gigantesco miembro en su boca. Trató de meter los 24 centímetros de su hermano en su boquita, pero no había hueco para tanta carne. Entonces comenzó a centrarse sólo en la mitad que podía contener, emprendiendo un rápido mete-saca con su boca. Perdió la noción del tiempo, saboreando el delicioso manjar, hasta que sintió uno de los dedos de Kevin introducirse suavemente en su culo. Soltó un gemido, ahogado en el peludo pubis de Joe, y luego siguió con su mamada. Kevin notó que el culo del menor se adaptaba a su dedo, y metió otro más de golpe, iniciando un movimiento de adentro a afuera, masturbando aquel delicioso ano. Al principio, Nick sentía un gran dolor, pero aguantó, y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en placer, mientras su hermano más mayor continuaba alternando sus dedos y su lengua en su entrada virgen. Aún no se creía lo feliz que le estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

-Para- le dijo Joe de pronto, y Nick sacó su miembro de su boca, lleno de saliva y líquido preseminal. Se relamió y miró a su hermano con ojos lujuriosos-. Ahora vamos a hacer que lo pases aún mejor- le susurró Joe sonriendo.

Volvieron a cambiar de posición, y Nick quedó en posición de perrito. Kevin se puso frente a él, y metió su polla en su boca. La polla de Kevin, a pesar de ser un gran miembro igualmente, era la más pequeña de los tres hermanos, unos 17 centímetros, y un poco más fina. Nick dio gracias por esto, pues el enorme pene de Joe le había hecho daño de lo grande y gordo que era. Además, pudo acostumbrarse mejor a ésta, y se la tragó completamente entera. Unos segundos más tarde, Joe volvió a entrar en la habitación, con un bote de lubricante en la mano. Se puso detrás de su hermano, y se agachó, separando sus nalgas y lamiendo ferozmente su ano, algo dilatado tras su encuentro con Kevin. Joe fue más salvaje, movido en parte por su enorme excitación. Chupaba el culo de su hermano a fondo, moviendo su lengua por todos los rincones, e incluso daba algunos mordisquitos que hacían que Nick se sobresaltase. Cuando el precioso agujero estuvo bien mojado, Joe metió dos dedos, hasta el fondo. El pequeño Nicholas ya estaba acostumbrándose a ellos, cuando Joe abrió el bote de lubricante y echo un chorro sobre su entrada. Estaba frío, y esto hizo que Nick se estremeciera con una placentera sensación, ahogando un gemido sobre el tronco de Kevin. Joe Jonas ya no aguantaba más, así que tiró el bote al suelo y cogió su erección con su mano derecha. Al principio fue muy cuidadoso, extendiendo el lubricante con su miembro, e introduciendo la cabeza dentro de su hermano pequeño muy poco a poco. Cuando el capullo estaba dentro, empujó repentinamente, clavando su polla en el fondo de Nick, que dejó escapar un leve gritito de dolor, dejando de chupársela a Kevin. Joe sacó su miembro y volvió a empujarlo dentro de nuevo. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas del menor de los Jonas, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el torso de Kevin, con su polla aún en el fondo de su garganta.

-Nick- preguntó Joe preocupado-, ¿quieres que pare?

Él dijo que no con la cabeza, y volvió a entretenerse con el miembro que invadía su boca, aguantando el dolor que le provocaba el que invadía su trasero. Joe fue más cuidadoso esta vez, y empezó a moverla más lentamente, de dentro a fuera y de fuera a dentro. Poco a poco, el dolor de Nick fue convirtiéndose en placer, en el placer más grande que había sentido en su vida. A medida que aumentaban su placer y su excitación, él iba aumentando el ritmo de su mamada, provocando aún más placer a su hermano.

-Joder Nick… como la chupas… mmmmm…. Sí…. Cómemela… -gemía Kevin, agarrando la cabeza de su hermano para clavarle su miembro hasta la garganta.

Cuando notó que Nick ya no sentía dolor, Joe empezó un mete-saca más rápido, y agarró la polla del menor, masturbándola mientras le follaba por detrás. Al sentir los fuertes empujones de su hermano mediano, Nick volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando, y dijo entre gemidos:

-Mmmmm si Joeeee… joder que rico… Fóllame duro, más fuerte…. Oohh siii que gustoo…

Y luego continuó devorando ese trozo de carne que tanto le gustaba, haciendo que Kevin echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Poco tiempo después, Kevin empezó a sentir una placentera sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, y sus gemidos se hicieron más rápidos.

-Nick-dijo jadeante-… joder Nick… me voy a correr… ¡oh me corro, me corro!

Pero Nicholas siguió comiéndole la polla, engulléndola hasta el fondo, cada vez más rápido. Unos segundos más tardes Kevin soltó un profundo gemido, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza, y la boca de su hermano se llenó de deliciosa leche caliente. Nick miró hacia arriba, sonriendo, y unas gotas de semen comenzaron a salir por las comisuras de su boca. Aún jadeando, Kevin se agachó, y besó apasionadamente a su hermano, compartiendo con él la leche que había vertido en su boca poco antes. Cuando se separaron, Joe le cogió por los hombros, y aún follándole duro, le levantó para besarle desde atrás, y así poder saborear él también la dulce semilla de su hermano mayor. Cuando la boca de Nick estuvo limpia, recuperó su posición, y Joe volvió a encargarse de su miembro mientras le follaba. Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más rápidas, y ambos músicos empezaron a sentir que estaban cerca.

-¡Córrete dentro, Joe!- gritaba Nick jadeando, mientras notaba que su pulso se aceleraba.

Dos o tres embestidas más tarde, Joe alcanzó el clímax. Soltó un fuerte gemido, y empezó a vaciarse en el interior del inocente Nick. Cuatro chorros rápido inundaron su culo de leche, y luego sintió otros tres más lentos. Entonces Nick también se corrió, empapando los cojines con su semen. Ambos hermanos se desmoronaron rendidos y aún jadeando de placer. Kevin se acercó a ellos, y los tres pasaron un rato besándose dulcemente.

-¿Te ha gustado tu primera vez?- le preguntó Joe al menor de los tres.

-Me ha encantado-respondió Nick recobrando el aliento. Al fin había satisfecho su fantasía de tener a sus dos hermanos en su interior, y había disfrutado como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna chica-. Tenéis que prometerme que repetiremos esto a menudo.

-¿Alguna vez te hemos defraudado?- añadió Kevin sonriendo, y volvió a besarle de nuevo.


End file.
